canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauria
Sabrina (better known as "Sauria") is the fan-made Mortal Kombat sona of Crossoverfan85. About her Sauria is a former human, who was kidnapped then turned into a saurian by Shao Khan and Shang Tsung, using a mixture of human DNA and saurian DNA. She is a bipedal humanoid lizard with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes, who wears glasses, a yellow shirt, and blue shorts. Her best and closest friend is Adam Legend, a young man who is a human/edenian hybrid and works as a lieutenant in the British special forces. Just before she mutated, Sabrina's real memory was erased and stored in a small silver box known as a memory controller, which had been stolen from a labrotory in the Earthrealm. After the mutating process was over, Shao Khan replaced Sabrina's real memory with a terrible, twisted tale of how Lieutenant Adam Legend was responsible for her being changed into this new form, which was actually a lie. Adam had heard about Shao Khan's kidnapping of Sabrina and her mutation, because it was breaking news all over the world. So, Adam decided to rescue Sauria from her kidnapper, vowing to defeat Shao Khan once and for all. A few hours after her mutation, Sauria looked up with fear filled eyes and saw Adam, as she pushed him up against a wall, and started yelling at him: "Get away from me! Shao Khan told me how you kidnapped and mutated me." She was just about to attack him, when Shao Khan entered the room with the memory controller in his hand, as he said these words: "Shall I play a memory from before your mutation, Sauria? I think you will enjoy it. As for you, Lieutenant Legend, enjoy a preview of your future, because I will make sure this will happen to you as well." He pressed a button on the memory controller, and suddenly there was an image of Sauria in her human form, strapped to a table, while Shao Khan and Shang Tsung were laughing at her. She fought against the restraints until she realized that they weren't going to break, and could feel something cold and slimy splatter on her skin and she shuddered. And then she changed into her saurian form, then the image disappeared. Shao Khan had an evil smile on his face, as he replied: "Ah, yes. It panics you that I can play thoughts and events back to you. This box is nothing more than a computer: I can open any file I want, and I play any software I choose." Then, the evil villian left the room, and Adam put his hand on Sauria's shoulder to comfort her, while talking to her in a calm, quiet voice, as she sobbed and collapsed into his arms. After she stopped crying, Sauria looked at him as she slowly touched his hand, and a small smile wavered at her mouth as the anger and hatred of her "enemy" disappeared. Adam and Sauria escaped from the Outworld and traveled back to the Earthrealm, however Sauria was not going to return to the United States, she decided to follow Adam back to his home in the United Kingdom. Once there, Adam began to teach Sauria some moves that would help her if she ever decided to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament, because she never had any martial arts training before her mutation. The self discipline she learned in martial arts has helped her immensely, because she can jump extremely high, use her highly developed legs, and very powerful tail for attacking. Sauria has matured a lot since Adam first met her. When Adam first met Sauria, she was angry at the world and directed a lot of this anger towards Shao Khan and Shang Tsung for turning her into a mutant. She feels angry at the world often, but has learned to take out her frustrations by drawing on the computer, listening to music, swimming, and practicing new moves in her martial arts training. After the Deadly Alliance had been defeated, Adam helped Sauria achieve her ultimate goal: to be turned back into a human and restore every one of her real memories. And after Sauria became human again, Jerrod had given her new technique where she can change into a saurian if she needs to. With immense concentration, Sauria is able to change her body image to one with more saurian like features. Powers and abilities Sauria's powers and abilities include: Bicycle kick: An attack that is performed in midair, where she does an airborne kick to her opponent. Claw slash: A simple attack that is made by scratching the opponent with claws. Tail spike: Her back is turned to her opponent, and she slaps them with her spiked tail. Neck grab: The opponent is picked up up by the back of the neck, and slammed down on the ground. "I'M HAPPY!": A taunt that consists of a little dance, cracking up laughing, and then saying "I'm happy!" Slime attack: A green slimeball is shot from the palms of her hands and at her opponent, which transforms them into a saurian for the remander of the fight. Bomb attack: An attack that is performed in midair, where she curls into a ball, and slams back down, to stun and damage her opponent. Neck bite: A bite on the back of the opponent's neck, causes them to lose half of their health. Rage: A power up move that is created by thinking about things that frustrate her, where she jumps into the air, and kicks her opponent on the chest, causing them to be knocked out instantly. Love attack: She summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect with a giant liquid heart silhouette that turns into a solid floating heart in the palms of her hands, and she then shoots it to her opponent, which makes them walk over to her and give her a hug. When she uses this technique outside of a kombat battle to break evil spells and restore someone's real memories, the summoning and appearence of the heart is the same except it is used to help people in trouble. She blows the heart as if she is using Sonya's kiss of death fatality, it flies straight to her opponent and hits them which causes their body to turn pink for a few seconds, makes them fall unconscious, and they wake up, feeling confused. Babality: A technique where she turns herself into a baby, and then she gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles. Transformation: A technique where she is able to change from a human into a saurian if she concentrates really hard. Catchphrases These are Sauria's most popular quotes: "Hi, my name is Sauria. And if you want to mess with me, prepare to fight." *her introduction to an opponent in a kombat battle* "I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me on this journey to the winners' circle, I greatly appreciate it." *her speech after she wins a kombat tounament* Friends Sauria has many friends, and they are: Sarah N., Taiama, Jamie N., Sabrina N., Adam N., Ethan N., Andrew O., Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry N., Razz, Meeki, Lime N., Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon N., Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Laurelyn, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita L., Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Sabrina I., Adam I., Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Nebby, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Small, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Rose, Marai, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren H., Stimpy, Adam P., Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita R., Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach T., Daisy, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Rita P., Carly Beth, Wonder Woman, Lois, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam L., Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Baoppu, Beanie P., Brainiac, Burrito, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Beanie, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Red Bird, Terrence, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn B., Adam B., Beanie B., Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Sabrina, Adam, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, Prospedite, Goop, Yanpookie, Art, Gum, Rainbow, Heart, Starlow, Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch, Boomer, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, and Symphonia Enemies Sauria also has a few enemies as well, and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, Metallix, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar The gallery of pictures Baby Sauria.png|Sauria in her baby form Sauria and Adam as kids.png|Sauria and Adam as children Sauria and Adam 2.png|a friendship picture of Sauria and Adam Sauria and Adam 3.png|another pic of Sauria and Adam's friendship Sauria and Adam poolside.png|Sauria and Adam relaxing by the pool Sauria and Adam's new outfits.png|Sauria and Adam wearing their alternate costumes Sauria, Adam, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Sauria and Adam meet Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Mortal Kombat heroes and villains.png|New heroes and villains that appear in Brainiac Adam's Mortal Kombat project, Mortal Kombat 2012 Mortal Kombat girls.png|The girls of Mortal Kombat drawn by Brainiac Adam Mortal Kombat sonas.png|Sauria, Adam Legend, and Armarod drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam Legend and Sauria.png|Adam Legend and Sauria drawn by Brainiac Adam Sauria as Fuchsia Heart.png|Sauria cosplaying as the Fuchsia Heart Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Miss Beanie.png|Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Miss Beanie A scary trick.png|Sauria scaring Fuchsia Heart with a scary mask Fuchsia HeartxSauria.png|Fuchsia Heart and Sauria as a slash pairing, preparing to kiss one another Sauria and Adam's halloween.png|Sauria and Adam in their halloween costumes Sauria and Adam on Rainbow Road.png|Sauria and Adam walking on Rainbow Road Superheroes and Kombatants.png|Yellow Fire with Adam Legend, Fuchsia Heart, and Sauria drawn by Brainiac Adam Counterparts Mona Lisa (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - Both are former humans mutated into humanoid lizards by their kidnappers. Mona Lisa was kidnapped by Captain Filch, and Sauria was kidnapped by Shao Kahn. Leona Chameleon (Crossoverfan85's Star Fox OC) - Both are anthropormorphic lizards, who know martial arts. Fuchsia Heart (Crossoverfan85's Rights Fighters persona) - Both have a unique ability to use floating hearts, and use them to instantly turn bitter enemies into best and close friends, except Sauria's hearts also have the power to restore a person's true memories, if they had been erased. Trivia Sauria is an obivious parody of her TMNT counterpart. She is secretly in love with Adam Legend, but has only kept that thought to herself, and would never openly admit those feelings to people around her. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Green characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with clothes Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Hybrids Category:Sonas Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists